Can't Shake these Thoughts
by AbbyNormalWriter
Summary: Placed in the timezone a week after the season finale for Riders of Berk. Do not read if you have not seen the finale. Hiccup can't help but think that is going to go back to being "Hiccup the Useless" after a terrible series of events begin to happen caused by Alvin and Mildew. This is my first story. Really hope ya'll like it :)
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup laid awake in his bed. It had been almost a week since he had escaped from Outcast Island. The thought that they had left Mildew there made him feel sick. _I owe him my life, and I left him there! Stranded! With the most dangerous, ruthless tribe in the world!_ Hiccup thought to himself.

He sighed. This thought had been heavily placed in his mind since they returned, and he just couldn't seem to shake it. Hiccup sat up, grabbed his metal prostatic, walked over to his cluttered desk, and started to draw up plans to save Mildew. Each one ending up being thrown into the corner of his room.

After a while, Hiccup gave up and placed his head into his hands. After he had sat that way for a while, he ran his hands through his hair, mussing it up as he looked over at Toothless sleeping on his rock in the corner. The dragon hadn't stirred from his deep slumber. Hiccup then looked out his window. The sun hadn't even come up yet. _Good _he thought as he silently walked out of his room. He needed go somewhere to think, somewhere open with fresh air. With it being so dark outside he could easily sneak out of the village without Toothless or any of his other fellow riders following him.

* * *

Hiccup was deep in the forest. He looked around and found a nice bolder to lean against and sat down. Leaving Mildew behind wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. He kept on thinking about what Alvin had said while they were on Outcast Island. _Just what I would expect, from Stoic's little runt._ The words still made him become flushed with anger.

For so long he was called names such as "Hiccup the Useless" and "Stoic's Little Embarrassment", and the fact that he was still being called these names made him mad. He clenched his fists and then released them, and his mad expression slowly turned into a sad one.

He sighed; he wondered if he was still sometimes thought of as his old nicknames. _Surely not! _He thought. He had saved everyone! He was looked upon with more respect these days! These thoughts cheered him up a little but not much. He wasn't one to gloat about himself, even if it was just to himself.

Hiccup started to think of the time that Snotlout had tackled him when he was little. Hiccup had tried to fight back, but was too weak. Eventually he gave up and Snotlout pinned him to the ground. Snotlout began to laugh, "I can't wait to see Stoic take away your chief position and hand it over to me!"

Hiccup turned his head as much as he could with Snotlouts weight on it so that he could look up at him. He looked slightly baffled by Snotlout's comment. "What are you talking about?" he squeaked.

"Wait… Stoic didn't tell you?" Snotlout let Hiccup up so that they could be face to face. Snotlout had an evil smirk on his face that made Hiccup backtracked a little. "If the heir to be chief is seen as unfit for leadership, it is placed upon the next closest relative available. In this case that would be ME!" Snotlout laughed evilly as Hiccup gained a shocked look on his face and ran into the forest.

_They would never do that! Would they?_ The more he thought about it, the faster he ran. Finally he stopped, and dropped to the ground on his knees. _I will have to prove myself!_ He thought. He curled up into ball and closed his eyes. _Now I have a new thing to add to my list of why being cousins with Snotlout is a bad thing. _

Hiccup shook this memory from his head. "I have proved myself! I am not going to lose my right to being chief!" he said aloud. _It's just that i don't know if I'll be a good one is all_ he thought and sighed heavily. Soon Hiccup saw the sun poking through the trees above. _Well better get back to the village._ When he went to stand up he suddenly realized how tired he was. Too tired to stand up actually, so he leaned back once more a quickly fell deep asleep.

* * *

_Back on Outcast Island_

Alvin laughed evilly as he thought of all the damage he could do with his newly trained Whispering Death. "You've done well Mildew, but your job isn't done yet."

"What else is there?" Mildew asked impatiently "You know how to train dragons now."

"Yes but it took forever to train the Whispering Death. You will go back to Berk and you will learn new ways, faster ways, to train dragons, and you will go with out complaint I am sure." Said Alvin as he held up Fungus, Mildew's beloved sheep.

Mildew scowled. He look as if he was about to say something smart back, but quickly decided against it. "Yes Alvin, I will do as you ask."

"That's what i thought!" Alvin began to laugh evilly


	2. Mildew's Back

_On Outcast Island_

Mildew grumbled as he settled into the small rickety boat that he was to abandon as soon as he saw The Isle Berk. Alvin grabbed hold of the boat and looked Mildew coldly in the eye. "Here's how this is going to work." he sneered "You are going to go back to Berk, observe the boy then you will come out to the beach at midnight and we will give you further orders."

Mildew rolled his eyes. "Yea, Yea. I know! Observe the boy, go to the beach. Observe the boy, go to the beach. It isn't that hard to remember."

Alvin acted as if he was about to hit Mildew, but instead stopped and roughly pushed his small boat out to sea.

Almost immediately the boat began to take on water.

"Oh perfect! Just perfect! Mildew mumbled as he scooped some out with a leaky bucket.

* * *

_On Berk_

"Has anyone seen Hiccup?" Astrid asked the group of teens sitting at their usually table in the great hall. "I haven't seen him all day."

Each teen shook their heads. Unable to speak for their mouths all had food shoved into them. Astrid sighed as she plopped down into her chair. It was almost noon, and instead of eating lunch at this time he was usually making them practice a new technique to train their dragons, or they were all out flying. It felt weird without him around.

Ruffnut seemed to have noticed Astrid's worried look and swallowed, taking time to talk before taking another bit of her food. "Don't worry Astrid; he and Toothless are probably still out flying."

Astrid looked a little more relieved at this thought until Toothless suddenly burst through the doors. He was obviously looking for Hiccup. Astrid sighed once again and hit her head against the table. Hiccup had his way of getting into trouble so Astrid had no reason to believe that he wasn't in danger.

Toothless waddled over to the teen's table. Seeing that Hiccup was not there, he turned to Astrid. There was a look of worry in his eyes. Toothless and Hiccup were never apart, so this made Astrid think the worst. "Come on Toothless, let's go find Hiccup."

On that note they both bounded out the door, heading to the beach as their first place to look.

After searching the beach, Astrid decided to get a look at it from over head to make sure she didn't miss anything. She didn't know how to work Toothless' tail so she used her Deadly Nadder call, and in a matter of seconds, Stormfly was there. Astrid boarded her easily and they burst into the air.

Astrid was almost done looking over the beach when she noticed and figure lying on the sand, waves gently rolling over it. Immediately she thought it was Hiccup and swooped down. When they reached the ground, Astrid ran over to the figure, and much to her surprise, it wasn't Hiccup, but instead… "Mildew?" she asked, her eyes widening. "Oh yes!" She exclaimed "Hiccup has been fretting over you for days. He will be so relieved!"

Astrid looked down at Mildew. He hadn't budged since she had ran up to him. _Oh god please don't be dead_ she thought. She felt for his pulse and let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding. His heart was beating strong, but she still felt he needed to be taken to the Elders to be looked over.

She began to drag the old Viking through the sand by his hand and briskly threw him onto Stormfly's back. She then took him to Stoic who looked as relieved as she did when she saw Mildew, and set off to find Hiccup.

* * *

_Hiccup's POV_

Hiccup was awaken by a swift kick to the side. That's how he knew it was Astrid before even opening his eyes. "Hey Astrid." He said with pain in his voice as he sat up holding his side.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She asked angrily. "It's almost dark out! We've been worried sick!"

This is when Toothless came out and huffed angrily at Hiccup.

"Sorry I came out here to think and I guess, I just fell asleep." He had a saddened expression on his face, and Astrid knew something was bothering him. Her news couldn't wait though, and it would probably make him feel better.

"Guess what we found today?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

"Gobber's underpants? I found those once and trust I never want to do it again." Hiccup said in his usual sarcastic voice.

"No." Astrid said as she rolled her eyes. Her expression suddenly turned into a serious one "Mildew washed up on our beach today." she stopped talking for a moment as she saw Hiccups eyes get huge and his expression get fearful as if he was expecting the worst. "But they said he is going to be fine!" She said quickly and Hiccup relaxed.

"Was he hurt? Did they torture him?"

"No. In fact he looked very healthy." Now that Astrid had thought about it, it looked as though he had taken a boat here, instead of swimming the whole way like she had heard him tell Stoic before she went into the woods. Something wasn't adding up.

While Astrid was deep in thought, Hiccup boarded his dragon and held his hand out to Astrid. "Then let's go see him." he said as his crooked smile spread across his face.

Astrid shook herself from the thoughts and boarded his dragon even though Stromfly was with them too. Sometimes she just liked riding with Hiccup.

* * *

_That night_

Mildew moaned from his bed. Hiccup had been taking care of him all day. The boy hadn't left his side for one minute, and Mildew was exhausted from putting up the act that he was ill and dehydrated from swimming here. Hiccup had nearly drowned him with all the water he made him drink. When he was finally alone, he let out a sigh of relief.

Mildew sat up in his bed and looked around the room. It was nearly midnight, and he needed to get to the beach before anyone saw him. He walked quietly over to his door and carefully peaked outside. Seeing that no one was there, he walked out and made his way down to the beach.

The outcast small boat was already there, and Alvin was pacing in the sand. When he caught sight of Mildew, an evil expression came over his face. "So what did you learn?"

"Nothing." Mildew said impatiently "The boy didn't do anything all day, but care for me."

"Well then we will have to give him some encouragement won't we?" Alvin said and began to laugh suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"We caught a new Whispering Death today, and I haven't had time to train it. Let's see how the little brat handles it."

"But then they would have a trained Whispering Death." Mildew said, confused.

"We won't let him fully train it. We'll just let him get close to training it. How you ask." Alvin said, stopping to take out a small sliver whistle "With this. It'll make any dragon lose control and attack."

Mildew smiled and took the whistle. "Oh this perfect!" he said evilly and Alvin and himself began to laugh.

**Authors note - **Sorry this isn't my best work, but I really hope ya'll like it :). I am going to try and update as soon as possible, but i can't make any promises. Things are kind of hectic around here lately. I meant to finish this yesterday, but then i found a site that let you watch free Riders of Berk episode and stayed up to watch all the ones i haven't seen. It was awesome! Here's the site livestream/cfdragons :D


	3. Alvin and the Outcasts

_Alvin's POV_

The Outcasts had loaded onto their boat and set sail. Alvin was looking back towards the beach smiling his evil smile. His henchman, Savage, stood behind him, with an almost irritated look.

"Are you sure that all this is really necessary?" He asked as politely as he could. No one ever wanted to anger Alvin the Treacherous. "I mean, you already know how to train dragons."

"Yes I know that!" he spat angrily "I just wanted that whiney old man off _my _Island. He was always complaining! Also there is nothing wrong with torturing that boy while we're at it. Hopefully that Whispering Death will bring some pain to him! I want him to pay for refusing to train my dragons!"

"And when Stoic's hopes are low, we'll attack! They won't know what hit 'em!

"Exactly!" Alvin said as he began to laugh evilly once more, with Savage joining in.

_The next day_

The outcast docked their boat at the hidden beach once again early the next morning. This time the boat had a large dragon strapped down to it, struggling to get free. Knowing that it would immediately go to the village, they simply let it out of its harness and ran away quickly so as not to get hurt. When they did this, the Whispering Death flew straight up into the air and back down again plunging itself into the ground. Almost managing to hit a few Outcasts, but unfortunately they stepped away right in time.

"That ought to do it a Savage?" Alvin said proudly.

"Oh indeed sir! Indeed!" Savage said trying to suck up to Alvin.

_On Berk_

Everyone was gathering in the Great Hall preparing to eat breakfast when they suddenly heard a loud scream and the earth below them began to rumble. Everyone panicked and started to climb over each other to get out the door. When everyone was outside the ground began to tremble again, and a huge Whispering Death burst out from underneath. "Everyone get back in side!" Stoic the Vast yelled with a mighty voice. He then turned to the teens that were refusing to get back into the great hall "Where's Hiccup?" he asked.

"He's out flying with Toothless. They should be back any minute." Fishlegs said

"Pft. We don't need Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled out loud. "I can handle this one chief." He said walking out into the middle of the village. "I've seen Hiccup do this before, so why shouldn't it work with me?" He whispered to himself.

The Whispering Death burst out from the ground again. When it spotted Snotlout, it dug itself close to the ground, breaking it, as it hurtled towards Snotlout. Instead of the dragon slowing down, it sped up. Seeing that it wouldn't stop, Stoic plunged forward knocking Snotlout out of the way as the Whispering Death zoomed by.

"Ok! We need Hiccup!" Snotlout said, panicking from being so close to death.

"Look, here he comes!" Astrid said half excitedly and half relieved as she pointed to the sky at Toothless and Hiccup. Hiccup landed gracefully, quickly jumped off of Toothless and ran over to the group of teens and his father.

"What happened?" he asked out of breath.

"It's a Whispering Death!" Fishlegs told him "It's attacking Berk! You need to stop it!"

"Ok. Everyone stand back!" he said as he stepped into the middle of the village where Snotlout once was. The Whispering death repeated how she greeted Snotlout. Hiccup put out his hand and bowed his head closing his eyes. Stoic went to knock Hiccup out of the way as well, but the teens stopped him.

Just inches before hitting Hiccup, it stopped, staring at Hiccup with wide eyes as he raised his head. Stoic mouthed the words _wow_ at the site. People came out of their houses to see what was going on. They stood in their door ways, awestruck that this young boy had the ability to stop dragons by simply putting out his hand.

Hiccup smiled, not noticing the crowd forming around him. He stepped forward cautiously, making sure not to scare the dragon.

Little did everyone know that Mildew was hiding behind one of the houses about to ruin everything. He peaked out from where he was hiding and saw that the dragon was just about to put his snout into the boy's hand. He quickly brought the whistle to his lips and blew as hard as he could. No sound came from it, but it seemed to do something to the dragon.

The Whispering Death backed up, startled, and began to roar as loud as it could. Hiccup looked around, finally noticing the crowd. "Everyone get back inside!" he yelled. Before they could all get to their houses, the Whispering Death shot off some of its spines. Everyone dropped to the ground trying to avoid the spines. Hiccup was too late, and a spine struck him right in his left shoulder. He gasped with pain, and Astrid yelled for him to get out of there.

The Whispering Death plunged back into the earth, her tail hitting Hiccup and sending him flying into the side of a house.

Toothless was first to rush over to his now unconscious friend. He whimpered sadly and laid down next to him. Worry washed over him and the group of teens as they looked over their hurt friend. "Ruff, Tuff, you two go get the Elder. We'll stay with Hiccup."

Stoic ran up to them after trying to get his village under control. "Is Hiccup alright?" he asked worry running through his voice.

"We think he'll be fine. He just needs the Elder sir." Fishlegs said, with worry through his voice as well, but he sounded more confident. This made the chief relaxed a little, but he stiffened again when he saw Hiccup's shoulder bleeding profusely. The spine had curved deep into the small boy's skin, and it wasn't going to be easy getting it out.

"Oh son! I'm so sorry." He said as he held his son close.

**Author's note – **Bad Alvin! Hurting my friend Hiccup like that. Hoped you liked this chapter


	4. The drawlings

**A/N** – Thank you all for the review they get me to keep on writing. :D Italics mean thoughts

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing.

* * *

The teens were now gathered in Hiccup's room. Astrid was tucking Hiccup in, carefully avoiding his shoulder, while the rest were looking at Hiccup's drawings that were all over everywhere. They were on the walls, his desk, and they were even scattered all over his floor. Astrid leaned in close to Hiccup as she observed his shoulder. Gothi had gotten the spine out without too much trouble, and the bleeding had almost stopped. She sighed in relief. _You just know how to make me worry about don't you!_ She thought as she sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Whoa, look at all these drawings! There good!" Ruff nut exclaimed.

"How come he never showed us these before?" Fish legs asked as he picked up a pile of paper.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't want you to see them!" Astrid said while rolling her eyes.

"Hey look here's some of us!" Snout lout said, proudly waving the paper in the air.

Now Astrid's interest was perked. She stood up and walked over to the teens. She looked at the desk to find five sheets of paper lined up, each one having a drawing of one of the teens on it with their names written neatly above. Astrid picked up the one of her, and stared at it for a while. She was amazed at how well drawn it was. It was almost perfect!

Her thoughts were interrupted by the twins exclaiming how hot they looked. Astrid rolled her eyes "Come on guys lets go." She said and walked out the door, each teen following.

* * *

Hiccup awoke to a sharp pain in his shoulder, and Toothless inches away from his face. When the boy opened his eyes, the dragon smiled his gummy smile at him and nudged him to sit up. "Hey bud." he said sitting up and wincing in pain. Suddenly his stomach made a loud gargling noise and he realized how hungry he was. "Come on bud lets go get some food."

When Hiccup entered the Great Hall, all eyes were on him. He felt nervous from all the sudden attention turned to him, and quickly made his way to the teen's table. He sat down next to Fishlegs and started to eat the food that Astrid had put in front of him, wincing every time he moved. He stopped eating when he noticed they were starting at him too. "What?" he finally asked.

"Are you ok?" Astrid asked sympathetically

"Yeah I'm fine." He said "Just a little beaten up is all, but it's not that bad."

Astrid lifted her eyebrow at this. He was obviously trying not to show how much pain he was in.

"Really? Cause that looked like it hurt!" Tuffnut said "A lot."

The teen's ignored Tuffnut's outburst and went back to their conversation.

"You were so close to training a Whispering Death! I wonder what happened." Fishlegs said.

"Looks like dragon boy isn't the best after all!" Snotlout said, and Astrid saw Hiccup's eyes express a flash of sorrow.

Astrid punched Snotlout and said gently grabbing Hiccup's good shoulder "I'm sure that something just spooked it Hiccup."

"Maybe." _I hope. _Hiccup went back to eating and the teens getting the hint, didn't speak of it for the rest of the night.

* * *

That night Astrid unfolded the piece of paper said hadn't told the other teen's she had taken from Hiccup's room. She saw the extreme detail that was put into the picture of her, and she moved her hand gently across the page. He had an extreme talent, just like he had a talent with dragons. _It's weird _she thought,_ Hiccup has never had a dragon freak out like that since he was in the arena with the Monstrous Nightmare, and the only reason that one did what it did was because Stoic had startled it. Something still isn't adding up._

* * *

**A/N **-Just a short little chapter for you! If you have any thoughts on what should happen next please tell me in the reviews :-) thanks for reading!


	5. The Flame Orchid

**A/N** – I was having some major writers block and this is all I could come up with. Hope you enjoy it : D

_Three days later_

Mildew waited impatiently for the Outcast to arrive on the hidden beach. Each night he would wait on the beach for them to return until he couldn't stand it anymore. _What is taking them so long to get back! _He sighed as he slumped down on an old wet log, when he suddenly noticed something in the distance. "Finally!" he said aloud as the Outcast ship docked.

"What 'ave you learned?" Alvin asked sneering at Mildew's lack of respect.

"Nothing more really, except that you need trust and to be very calm and confident." Mildew responded with a dull, taunting voice.

"I ALREADY KNEW THAT!" Alvin screamed and the whole crew flinched "Oh whatever, we don't need him anyway. Our whole dragon army is almost complete. The moment we have enough dragons we'll attack."

Alvin looked Mildew up and down, the old, cranky old man looked annoyed, like he had done all that work for nothing. Alvin rolled his eyes. He wanted so badly to just get rid of the old man but then thought that he might as well make some use of him. When Mildew started to walk away Alvin stopped him by roughly grabbing his shoulder "Where do you think you're going? We've still got work to be done." Alvin reached into his pack and brought out a bright red beautiful flower. "This is the flame orchid." He said holding it up "When it is met with fire, it will, how do you say, explode."

Mildew grabbed the flower "So what do you want me to do with it."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? Destroy their forge!" Alvin looked at Savage "Honestly Berkians can't get any stupider!"

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Mildew asked ignoring the comment "I can't just walk into the forge and destroy it without someone noticing."

"I DON"T KNOW! FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!" With that the Outcast boarded their boat and set off.

"Oh perfect! Just perfect!" Mildew mumbled to himself.

_The next morning_

Mildew had discovered a way to ground up the flower into dust, and started down to the forge. When he was there, he started to complain about his cabbage cart _still _not working. Gobber rolled his eyes and set off to fix the cart, _again_. Once he was out of sight, Mildew brought out the powder and rubbed it on some of the metal that was soon to be melted and turned into weapons, or other contraptions. _That should do it_ he though smiling evilly.

"Well there's nothing wrong with the cart. It's still fixed from last." Gobber said rolling his eyes again.

"Hmph! I'll be the judge of that!" Mildew said walking out of the forge.

Hiccup walked into the forge that night, wanting to relax by losing himself in hot steel that could be made into anything. He wasn't sure want he wanted to make yet. Maybe he could make a new tail for Toothless, or an axe for Astrid. He decided he would think it over while the metal was heating up.

He went over and grabbed some of the unheated metal (The ones mildew had sabotaged) and observed it for a minute. It was just the right size to use on either of the projects he was going to pick. He turned, walking to the fire pit smiling. He had Toothless start a fire in the pit and the minute he set the piece of metal into the fire, the forge simply exploded.

Astrid was sitting on top of her favorite hill when she heard an explosion. She ran into the village only to see that the forge was covered in smoke. Hiccup stumbled out from the fog, his hair was spread back from his face and he was in a coughing fit. He was also holding his shoulder that had been hurt from the Whispering Death. It was feeling a lot better but the explosion had reopened the wound once more.

When the smoke cleared, they saw that the forge had been completely burnt down. Glares were pointed towards Hiccup as Gobber said with a sob that the weapons were destroyed to. They were all too busy with other affairs to rebuild the weapon storage. As the glares increased around Hiccup, memories flooded over him. _Nothing is different_ he though_ they still look at me as Hiccup the Useless_ _after one little incident._

"Hiccup!" Astrid called out to him as he started to walk back to his house. He stopped and turned around. She could see the sorrow in his eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't know Astrid. All I did was put some unheated metal into the fire pit and it exploded." Hiccup said, refusing to met her eyes.

"Yeah right!" A voice called behind them, it was Snotlout. Astrid growled ready to hit him if it was needed. "Hiccup the Useless is probably just trying to cover up for another one of his failed machine thingies!"

Hiccup paled as soon as he heard the words _Hiccup the Useless_. His eyes expressed a deep amount of sorrow. Astrid punched Snotlout on his shoulder harder than she ever has.

"Ow! What was…" he trailed off as he too had seen Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup dropped his head back towards the ground and made his way up the hill.

"Hiccup wait!" Astrid called, this time Hiccup did not stop, he went into the big house as the door slammed behind him. "I hope you're happy!" She yelled at Snotlout before storming off.

Snotlout stood there for a few moments, before walking off, looking sad.

Astrid thought of everything that had happened lately. _It all happened after Mildew showed up _Astrid thought. She wasn't to trust or forgive people as easily as Hiccup was, and she didn't really trust the old man.

In the Great Hall that night, Astrid told all the other teens her thoughts. When she finished they all looked at her, dumbfounded.

"What are saying?" Fishlegs asked nervously. "Do you think that Mildew would really do that?"

"Who else!" Astrid said "All these things started to happen to Hiccup _after_ that old jerk showed up."

They nodded in agreement, and Fishlegs spoke up again "Do you think he is still working for the Outcast?" he asked quietly.

Astrid sighed "I sure hope not."

Hiccup sat at his desk with his head laying down on it after re-wrapping his shoulder . He hadn't gone to dinner that night. He didn't want to see all those angry Viking, or his dad for that matter. No one would believe him when he told them what happened, he really didn't believe it himself.

_How could this happen!_ He thought as he clenched his fist, mad at himself for screwing everything up. _I was just starting to be accepted, and know I'm right back to where I started. I'm back to being Hiccup the Useless. _These words rung through his head, until a worried Toothless snapped him out of it.

He went over and nuzzled his rider's cheek. Hiccup smiled and petted his dragon. "Thanks bud." Hiccup laughed as the dragon perked his ears at Hiccup. "Let's get out of this room bud. Want to go on a night flight?" The dragon jumped up at this and ran towards the window, shaking with excitement. Hiccup laughed and they burst into the night sky.

**A/N **– Well I hoped you liked it. I really don't know what to say in these things so… Hi :)


	6. Night Flight

**A/N **– Hello everyone :D How ya doin. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I loved them all

Hi Yondaime Namikaze! I know that it is a little strange that the village would do that… but I started thinking about the time Toothless destroyed the weapon storage and the village instantly turned on him 8/. Anyway, hope you all like this chapter :D

* * *

Hiccup was out flying high above the island. Way up here he didn't have to worry about his troubles; all that mattered was him and Toothless. "Alright bud, it's getting late. One more flight around and we'll have to go back to the house." Toothless huffed at this. It was obvious that he didn't want to go back to the house as much as Hiccup didn't.

The two were quickly flying around the back of the island, when Hiccup suddenly stopped Toothless. "Who's that walking on the beach? No one would be back here except for…" Hiccup trailed off, Toothless knowing exactly what Hiccup was thinking "Mildew." the boy said quietly

"Come on bud, let's check it out." He said as they got low to the ground, hiding behind some brush that was thick enough to conceal them both. He peaked out of the small hole in the bush to look out. "Is that a boat?" he asked quietly to no one in particular as he inched a little closer. Suddenly he gasped, drawing in Toothless attention. "Outcasts" he whispered "Stay low bud, we don't want to be spotted." As they were hiding, Hiccup smiled as he noticed he was perfect distance to here the entire conversation.

Mildew greeted the Outcast ship more pleasantly than he had last time. "How did it go?" Alvin asked smiling.

"Oh, it went heavenly!" Mildew said in his most cheery voice, although it still sounded a bit drab "And the best part of it was that the boy was blamed for it all!"

Alvin smiled, "Well you've done your part, perhaps I'll let you live." Mildew paled, and Alvin began to laugh wickedly. "Oh don't be so tense Mildew! Tomorrow night you'll be in the front lead with me a Savage. I hope you're ready to fight against you own home town."

"Oh no doubt!" Mildew said sneering "I'll be happy to after that boy and his idiot dragon ruined my life."

Savage spoke up "You do realize that we will have dragons now as well don't you?"

Mildew sneered "I know that! You won't love them or treat them as family though. I'm disgusted at what Berk's Vikings have become! Loving dragons! How pathetic is that?" all three laughed.

Hiccup had heard enough. _It was all Mildew! So I'm not really Hiccup the Useless! _Hiccup accidentally let out a happy squeak and the entire group directed their attention to the brush. "We have to get out of here bud!" He said and the two quickly shot into the sky.

"Get them!" Alvin yelled at the crew and they all threw their bolas at the dragon. One just managing to hit Toothless, and the two plummeted from the sky into a deep part in the forest.

Alvin laughed and they all started to climb back into the boat. "Wait!" Mildew yelled "Aren't you going to go after them?"

Alvin laughed again "You have nothing to worry about. Nobody could have survived that fall! And if they are alive, they must be at least near death."

* * *

Hiccup awoke on the hard ground of the cold forest. He winced as he sat up observing himself. He had new various wounds covering his body. Cuts and scrapes were all over him, he had a large cut high on his cheek that was very deep and full of heat. He also had a sharp pain in his right hand. It was extremely swollen. _Must be broken_ he thought and sighed. Suddenly his thoughts turned to Toothless. The dragon was nowhere in sight.

Panicking Hiccup stood up to go and find his friend, only to fall straight back down. He looked down at his prostatic foot. It had a large dent in it that made a majority of it bend the in the wrong direction, making it almost impossible for him to stand up. "Oh great! How am I supposed to find Toothless or get home with this?" He said aloud gesturing to his leg. _At least it wasn't my real foot though, that would have been painful!_

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled into the sky wanting so badly for the dragon to come. "Toothless!" he yelled again. Some bushes shook in the distance and a large black dragon jumped out, almost looking dazed. "Toothless bud are you alright!" Called the worried rider, wishing he could run to Toothless.

Toothless waddled over to Hiccup, shaking his head so he wasn't as dazed as he did so. He nuzzled his rider's cheek and Hiccup laughed "Oh bud! I'm so happy you're here! Are you hurt?" he asked, observing the Night Fury. Toothless shook his head, but then showed Hiccup his prostatic tail. "Oh great!" Hiccup said as he saw that the tail was completely ripped off. "Well that makes two of us." he said, showing Toothless his fake foot. Toothless huffed seeing the prostatic and lowered down so that Hiccup could climb onto his back.

* * *

The teens were in the dragon academy, like they were on most days. "When is Hiccup going to get here?" Tuffnut asked impatiently.

The rest of the group, except for Astrid and Snotlout, cheered in agreement. Astrid was looking thoughtfully out into the distance, and Snotlout was sitting next to his dragon, Hookfang, looking sad. He didn't mean what he had said. He wished so much that he could take it all back.

A little while later, the group had become impatient and decided to go and get Hiccup. After looking around the entire village, they couldn't find any clue to where the boy could be. _At least this time we know that he's with Toothless_ Astrid thought glumly.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were grudging through the forest. It was very dark and cold. Neither of them had explored this part yet, making it all the more difficult to find their way out. Hiccup looked up at the sun; he could tell that it was just past noon. "Toothless, we have to get back before the Outcast return tonight. Is there any way you can fly as high as you can and see which direction the village is?"

The dragon nodded and the boy slid of his dragon. Toothless flew as high as he could, making it just above the trees before plummeting to the ground. "Did you see anything?" Toothless nodded and pointed towards north with his head.

Hiccup got back on Toothless, and the dragon, mustering all the energy he could, sped off, running as fast as he could in the direction of the village. It was a long way, and Hiccup hoped so dearly that they would make it in time.

* * *

**A/N** – Well I hoped you liked the chapter. I was writing this while watching the movie How To Train Your Dragon to get the inspiration flowing, but over all I think it just distracted me :/ Alvin is pretty dumb isn't he! I'll see you in my next chapter


	7. The war starts

Hiccup and Toothless were lost once again in the dense, dark forest, but Hiccup could feel they were close to getting out. "Just a little while longer bud. We'll be out of out of here soon." _I hope_.

Toothless slowed his pace, and looked up at his rider, pleading to stop. Hiccup heaved a sigh and looked up at the sky. The sun had just disappeared behind the horizon. "I'm sorry bud, but we can't stop. We have to warn everyone about Mildew and the Outcasts. They could attack at any moment now."

Toothless huffed and nodded at his rider, running even faster than before dodging trees and bushes.

* * *

The teens were sitting in the Great Hall. It was completely empty due to how early it was, but the teens couldn't find anything else to do. They all sat there, no one talking, no one eating; all of them were just staring off into the distance. Finally Fishlegs spoke up "When is Hiccup going to be back?" he asked.

"I don't know." Astrid said and a flash of anger came over her as she saw Snotlout look down when she said this. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SNOTLOUT!" she yelled, drawing his attention back up. He looked stunned "If you hadn't said that to Hiccup he would be here right now!"

Shootout looked down again, but then anger took over him as well, and he lifted his head back up "I didn't know it would upset the poor baby!" he said yelling as well "That kid needs to learn to grow a backbone!"

Astrid was fuming now, her face turning a bright red. "DON'T YOU EVER SA…" she was suddenly cut off from a roar and the sound of a tree breaking. Without saying a word they all ran outside.

* * *

Hiccup groaned and sat up on the large, black dragons back. He shook his head trying to get his thoughts straight. He suddenly remembered what was so urgent, and stumbled off of Toothless' back, falling to the ground "Stupid leg." he mumbled under his breath and Toothless helped him up "Thanks bud, just a little farther ok."

When the group of teens ran out, they saw Hiccup stumbling beside Toothless and ran up to him. "Hiccup what happened?" They all asked at once.

"I don't have time to explain. Where is my dad?" Hiccup asked as he stumbled along some more.

"You need to see a doctor! How did that happen to your leg?" Astrid kept on.

Hiccup ignored her comments "Where is my dad!?" he said much more harshly.

The teens looked at one another trying to decide who would speak next. "Last I saw he was with Gobber, looking over the rest of the weapons. To pick out the ones you didn't you know…" Tuffnut said.

Ruffnut finished his sentence "Destroy." The twins laughed and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Come on bud we have to get there quickly." he said getting back onto Toothless, and the other teens followed him and the dragon.

Once they had spotted the chief Hiccup started in without hesitation, only to be interrupted before even speaking. "Not now son." Stoic said "I'm busy. We need to make new weapons after you, you know, destroyed them." The twins laughed again, seeing that the chief had said exactly what they had.

"Dad it wasn't me! It was Mildew!" he yelled after his dad.

Astrid looked at the group as if to say, _see I told you!_

"Now son, I know you are upset, but you can't blame everything on the old man."

"No dad! I know he did it! I heard him!" Hiccup yelled and stopped to take a breath "Dad… Mildew is still working with the…" Hiccup was interrupted again by a loud roar, and the group looked into the sky, trying to spot the source. They all gasped when they saw an army of dragons, each with an Outcast on their backs. "Outcasts."

* * *

**A/N** – Another chapter for you! Yes, yes I know I'm too kind :D hoped you liked it!

I may not be able to post tomorrow, but I will try my best too. See y'all later!


	8. The War Starts Part Two

**A/N **– Hello everyone! How's it going? This chapter will hopefully be better than the last. I was disappointed with it. :/ Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

They all stared into the sky. _This is not what I was expecting_ Hiccup thought as a terrified grimace came over his face. _How in the world did they learn to train dragons!? I didn't show them anything! _Hiccup shook himself from his thoughts. He could figure this all out later. "You need to get to your dragons! I'll be right back." Hiccup yelled at the group as he urged Toothless to run to the house.

"Where are you going?" Astrid yelled back at him, but he didn't have time to stop, he had to get to his house and quick. That was the only place that both his and Toothless' spare prosthetics were kept.

Toothless rammed into the door of the great chief's house, stumbling his way in and up the stairs. Once there, Hiccup threw himself on the ground moving his hand through the pieces of paper on the floor. "Oh where are they?" he grumbled in frustration "they were right here!"

"Looking for these Hiccup?" a voice called behind him and Hiccup turned around.

"Mildew" he said through barred teeth, seeing that he held their prosthetics in his hand.

"Well this is quite the situation you are in isn't it?" Mildew said roving about the room, staying just the right distance away from Hiccup. "Your village is going to burn, and it's going to be all your fault!"

"No Mildew! It's yours, and you will not get out of punishment this time." Toothless growled in agreement with Hiccup's words.

Mildew stated to laugh, "Oh foolish boy! How you are said to be the brightest person on this island is beyond me. We only know how to train dragon's because you showed me with the Deadly Nadder. It's almost like you betrayed your tribe! I wonder what Stoic will say to that!" Hiccup looked down at his words.

They were all true, if Hiccup hadn't show Mildew how to train that Nadder none of this would have happened. _If I hadn't trusted so soon!_ Hiccup thought now distraught at what he did. Suddenly a flash of light hit his eyes. It looked as though it was coming from under his bed. Looking closer at what was underneath, he saw his old axe his dad gave him for dragon training. He slowly inched his way over to his bed, happy that Mildew was distracted by his own words.

Hiccup had been ignoring him by know, until some familiar words hit his ears, _Hiccup the Useless._ "What did you say?" Hiccup asked, and a hint of rage came into his voice. He was so tired of being called Hiccup the Useless.

"What have you got wax in your ears? I said it looks like Hiccup the Useless can screw up even the things he is good at." Mildew looked like he was going to say something else but was cut off from an axe flying at his head. He ducked quickly, it only able to knock his helmet off.

"I AM NOT HICCUP THE USELESS!" Hiccup screamed at him. All of his anger from those years of being ignored and glared at for the mistakes he had made, had finally came out of him. He glared at Mildew, who know looked frightened. He tried to dart out of the room, but he was stopped by a certain reptile tackling him to the ground.

Hiccup now managing to stand up, made his way slowly to Mildew. He bent down and roughly snatched his prostatic away from Mildew, and put it on. "If I ever see you back on Berk again, there will be no mercy on your life. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Yes! I understand!" Mildew said back to Hiccup with a terrified expression on his face. Toothless let up, and the old man scurried away.

* * *

"Alright bud." Hiccup said when he had securely strapped on Toothless' tail "Are you ready?" Toothless nodded and his rider hopped on just after grabbing the axe that he had thrown at Mildew.

The sound of the war going on was thick. Battle cries and roars of the dragons were so loud you would think that they were having the worst dragon raid ever known to mankind.

Toothless and Hiccup were now speeding off into the night sky, readying themselves for battle when they heard a loud cry and saw a figure falling off a large blue dragon. The dragon had been stabbed with a sword and was badly bleeding. Realization came over Hiccup as he recognized the dragon. "Thornato?" He asked in almost a whisper, and then realized who it must have been that had fallen "DAD!"

* * *

**A/N** – Whoa! War's getting pretty intense! Have you ever been watching the show and wanted so badly for Hiccup to just smack Mildew! I do. A lot. So I made him throw an axe instead :D Sorry if Hiccup was a little OOC in this chapter. No one has ever really seen him let his rage out before so this is what I thought would happen.

Sorry the chapters have been short lately, I plan on posting a longer one soon :) Thanks for following, faving, or reviewing! Hoped you liked it!


	9. Not Hiccup the Useless

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled as his father plunged forcefully into the water, causing a large splash. Hiccup and Toothless dove into the freezing water below. Through the darkness of the water, they could just spot a shadowy figure sinking further and further into the abyss.

Stoic was sinking faster and faster, and both Hiccup and Toothless were struggling to stay under. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they caught Stoic by the leg, and soared into the fresh air above. Hiccup gulped in breaths, gasping and coughing as he looked down to make sure they still had his dad. He sighed with relief as he saw the large body grasped tightly by the ankle in the Night Fury's claws, but frowned as he saw the line of blood seeping from his dads head. "Come on bud we have to get to the Elders house and quick.

They flew into the village, glad that almost everyone was in the air fighting so they didn't cause a scene, as he approached the elder. She went straight to work, and Hiccup remembered the huge blue dragon with the sword stuck deeply into its flesh. "Oh no" he whispered to himself and urged Toothless to fly to the direction they came from.

There they saw the great dragon slowly losing altitude. "Thornado!" Hiccup called out and the dragon tried to make its way over to them. Toothless went behind Thornado and started to push him to the village so that the Elder could look over him as well. Hiccup glanced back at the war behind him and saw Alvin laughing as he slashed out at one of Berks Vikings. _I have to finish this_ Hiccup thought grimly_ this is my fight._

After what seemed like a decade, they finally made it back to the village. Gobber ran out to Thornado quickly tending to his wounds. Hiccup saw Astrid there too. She was bringing in the warriors that couldn't go on in the fight any longer.

Astrid caught his eye and quickly ran over. "Hiccup, what happened to Stoic and… Thornado?" She asked sadly, looking at the blood covered dragon.

"I don't have time to explain right now. I have to finish this." He said looking towards the sky at Alvin.

Astrid looked up too, seeing Alvin. She grabbed Hiccup shoulder. He turned back towards her and they held each other gazes "Be careful." She pulled him into a kiss. "That's… for good luck." She said and ran back to the wounded soldiers.

Hiccup sat up straighter and tightened his grip on his axe. He took in a deep breath before signaling Toothless to go.

* * *

They were speeding through the air at the speed of light. All the other Vikings around them were merely a blur. All that was clear in sight was Alvin. Hiccup let out a war cry as he lifted the axe over his head, to bring down upon Alvin.

Alvin was quick though, and blocked the shot with his sword. He turned towards the boy slowly, grinning evilly as he did. "Well, well, well." He said "Look what we have here. Stoic's little embarrassment coming to fight me!" At this Alvin began laughing, and Hiccup fumed, taking another swing.

This time Alvin barely dodged the sharp blade and now looked mad. "You shouldn't have down that boy." Alvin swung his sword and Hiccup dodged it quickly, the metal only managing to collide into Hiccup's side. Alvin swung again, and again, only to have Hiccup dodge each swing. Alvin was now even more angry and frustrated.

Alvin noticed that Hiccup and Toothless had suddenly disappeared. Alvin looked around nervously. He felt rush by him, and turned quickly raising his sword into the air. He felt another rush of air "Come out and face me boy!" He yelled and his dragon, the Whispering Death, roared.

As Alvin and his dragon turned around, checking their surroundings, they saw a blue light speeding towards them. Alvin managed to just barely avoid it. The next one flying towards them, hit his dragon on the side sending them hurtling down.

The dragon bucked Alvin off and sped off in the other direction, leaving Alvin falling to his death.

* * *

Hiccup sat on Toothless up in the air. He winced as he suddenly noticed the pain he had in his side. He brought his fingers to it, carefully brushing along his side. He gasped at the pain and saw that his hand was now doused in blood. As he looked down he saw that his shirt was also covered in the red, hot, sticky substance. He would be able to deal with it though.

Hiccup now directed his attention to the war around him taking place. Most of the Outcast had fled by now, and more and more were leaving seeing their leader had fallen. Hiccup directed Toothless lower to search the area, making sure that the terrible Outcast was gone, when he noticed a large figure on the beach. _Aw come on!_

* * *

Alvin looked up to see a small figure standing above him, axe pointed near his face. "Looks like you don't know how to train your dragon to be loyal, do you Alvin." Alvin sneered at this and Hiccup went on "Alvin, you can either leave now… or die." The figure said and Alvin brought his head up more to see it was Hiccup.

Alvin began to laugh. "I'd like to see you try and kill Alvin the Treacherous." he said and Hiccup scowled. "You couldn't even kill a dragon that was tied up."

Hiccup had to admit he was a little taken back by the words but he held his ground. "You are nothing but a little Hiccup." Alvin continued "and that's all you'll ever be! You don't deserve to be called Hiccup the Hero! You are nothing but Hiccup the Useless, Hiccup the Weak!"

Hiccup was madder than he ever had been in his life. He brought the axe above his head, preparing to bring it upon the annoying Outcast when he suddenly realized he couldn't. The axe went limp in his hands and Alvin began to laugh. "That's what I thought."

* * *

**A/N** – Hi everyone! I am so sorry that I took so long to update. I have been super busy lately. I am also really sorry that this isn't the super long chapter that I promised. Alvin will be brought to justice though!

Thank you so much for reading! Hoped you enjoyed it, please review! :D


	10. Hiccup the Hero

Hiccup looked down at the ground, the axe still limp in his hands. While he was deep in thought, he didn't notice Alvin slowly stand up. "Well boy," Alvin said, startling Hiccup from his thoughts "I best be leaving now. I have a village to destroy, and destroy it I will. Thanks to you."

Hiccup looked down sadly again, but before Alvin could get away he swung his axe so that the side of it would hit Alvin in the head. Just inches before the blow would take place, Alvin's meaty hands grabbed the axe. He tore it from Hiccup's hands and threw it across the sand.

He then grabbed Hiccup's right arm and lifted him from the ground. _Yep, it's defiantly broken_ Hiccup thought as he cried out in pain. Alvin flung Hiccup across the sand, just far enough away to where he couldn't reach his axe. Hiccup stood up shakily and slowly, not allowing himself to give up. He was a Viking and they were known for having stubbornness issues after all.

Alvin simply laughed at Hiccup, and hit him with his huge mighty fist in the left side of his face. This blow sent Hiccup to the ground again, and seeing no other option he started to crawl towards his axe. Alvin laughed again, obviously enjoying the kids pain and went forward to deliver some more.

Just as Alvin was reaching for Hiccup a huge black reptile knock into him, sending him flying at least four feet across the sand. Alvin stood up preparing to attack Toothless as the large dragon protectively stood in front of Hiccup growling.

Hiccup's exhaustion took over him from the long war and loss of blood and he gave up on trying to reach his axe. "Toothless! Plasma blast!" Toothless looked back at his rider to make sure he meant what he said. Toothless knew Hiccup wasn't one to hurt anyone. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled again "Plasma blast now!"

The dragon turned back around and shot a blue light that landed squarely on the outcast's chest, sending him timbering to the ground. Hiccup laid there on the sand for a few moments breathing heavily, he couldn't believe the events that had just taken place in front of him. It had all happened so fast. Toothless looked back at Hiccup and nudged him with his nose.

Hiccup stood up shaking; still looking at Alvin, making sure the Outcast wouldn't get up and start attacking them again. "Come on bud." Hiccup said as he was sure that Alvin was gone. "Let's get home."

Hiccup climbed up onto Toothless and the two shot into the air. They looked around and saw the sun peaking up from the horizon. All the battle cries from the night before were now gone and the skies were clear. Hiccup sighed with relief. He wasn't in the mood to fight anymore Outcast after his battle with Alvin.

When they landed in the village they were swarmed with the villagers.

"What happened?"

"Is the war over?"

"Are they coming back?"

This is when Gobber came up to save Hiccup from the questions. "Give the boy some space!" he yelled into the crowd "Hiccup has had a long and hard night!"

"Thanks Gobber." Hiccup whispered gratefully to his old mentor "I'll tell you what happened later."

When the crowd thinned out, the teens ran up to Hiccup. Astrid immediately hit him in the arm. "Ow!"

"That's for scaring me! Again!" She said and laughed and after glaring at her a minute he joined in.

"Well I'm off to bed." Hiccup told them as Toothless started walking home.

"Wait!" Fishlegs called after me. "Don't you want to see a doctor first?"

He looked at them all with my lopsided grin "Nah, I'm fine! Just need a little rest." He said casually.

They all looked Hiccup over unconvinced. He had a swollen arm, a gash in my side, and a large purple bruise along the side of my face, along with many other cuts and bruises covering my body. "Oh really?" Astrid asked "Then I guess you'll be fine with walking home, instead of riding Toothless."

His grin disappeared, and he accepted her challenge. "I'd be happy to." Hiccup said as he unsteadily stepped off of Toothless. He started walking home and five steps later he was out cold, sprawled across the floor. Astrid rolled her eyes as the others laughed, and Fishlegs picked him, taking him to the Elder.

* * *

Hiccup awoke in his room, with Toothless staring into his face. "Hey bud!" Hiccup said happily as he scratched his best friends chin. Hiccup threw off his covers to see his chest was wrapped tightly in a now blood covered gauze. His arm was also tightly wrapped up in a splint.

Hiccup sat up moaning, "Well at least all my other limps are still intact, right bud?" Toothless snorted in agreement and the two made their way outside.

The moment Hiccup opened his door, tons of villages ran over to him. He heard some people shouting out "Make way for Hiccup the Hero!" he smiled.

Stoic ran over to Hiccup. "Hiccup!" he yelled happily.

"Dad! You're ok!"

"Well of course I am!" Stoic said jollily "No one can take down _Stoic the Vast_!" he said and laughed. "So, what happened with Alvin?"

"He is gone dad. Toothless hit him with a Plasma blast." The village cheered. Their most feared enemy was now gone forever! They didn't have worry about him anymore.

"I'm proud of you Hiccup." Stoic said putting his large hand on his sons shoulder, "You will make an excellent chief one day."

"Thanks dad." Hiccup said smiling.

Stoic then turned his attention to Toothless, "Thank you, Toothless." He said petting his head and Toothless snorted happily.

This is when Astrid ran over and kissed Hiccup. The villagers around them awed at the young couple. "That's, for being a hero." She said as she hugged him. The hug hurt, but he didn't mind.

"I guess I'm not back to being Hiccup the Useless after all." He said still holding Astrid tightly.

Astrid pulled away so that she was face to face with him "Hiccup, you were never Hiccup the Useless." She said smiling and went back into the hug.

* * *

Later that night, Astrid was in her room staring at the picture Hiccup had drawn of her. She smiled folding the paper carefully as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

On the beach late into the night, a large figure moved. The figure's eyes burned with an intense fury and it stood up slowly. He would have its revenge. No runt is going to be the end of him!

* * *

**A/N** – Heyo! Sadly this story has come to an end :( but there could always be a sequel! But only if you want one and it would be up after a few different stories :D I also have a new idea for a story I am hoping to have up soon. It's going to be called _Hiccup's Apprentice. _Creative name I know :D.

I really hoped you all liked it :D

Thank you all so much for reading!


	11. Announcement

**A/N – **Hello everyone! I just wanted to tell you all that I have thought of an idea for the sequel and it should be up most likely this week. I might even be able to have the first chapter up today :D

The name of it is going to be _The Mind can be Deceiving_ and here is the summary:

Alvin has come back in revenge for Hiccup, and when he poisons his mind all hel breaks loose. Will they be able to save Hiccup's mind before he leaves them all together?

I know summary isn't very good and I am I'm really trying super hard not to steal any ones ideas, but if it is a little repetitive I am sorry :/

Anyway, see you all in my upcoming story : )


End file.
